A Very Digi Christmas...My version
by toypatamon
Summary: This is my version of A Very digi Christmas. It focuses mainly on Takeru and Hikari, which means that it is a Takari!!!!!! Yay!!! Mainly, TK wants to tell Kari how he feels...ya know, your basic romance fic. Enjoy!


A Very Digi Christmas.  
This is a fic about what should have happened in the episode A very Digi Christmas. For anybody that hasn't seen it, I will tell you what it is about. In this episode, Matt is having a concert, and Sora baked him some cookies. Then, Tai comes over to her and asks if she is going to the concert with anyone. She responds, "I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards." Then some monsters come and the digidestined fight them. But in my story, no monsters come. My story begins right before Matt's concert, when Tai goes up to Sora.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of digimon, maybe someday I will, but I don't now, so don't sue me.  
  
"Sora, are you going to the concert with anyone?" questioned Tai.  
"No, I want to be available in case Matt is free afterwards." Said Sora  
"Matt huh?"   
"Yeah Tai, didn't Matt tell you? We've been dating for a couple weeks now."   
"Oh, I see." Responded Tai  
"I'm sorry Tai."  
"Don't be, Matt is a great guy, you are lucky to get somebody like him. Well, I gotta go. See ya Sora."  
"Bye Tai." He took that better then I thought he would.  
"So, Sora likes Matt does she. I knew three years ago was the right time to ask her out, but no. I had to be shy. And now it's too late." Thought Tai.  
He then ran towards home.  
"Its okay Tai." Tai kept repeating to himself. "So Sora likes Matt, big deal. I mean, I am happy for them, but why Matt, Sora? Why couldn't you love the person who loved you for four years? No, you had to like a big rock star." Then, Tai got really mad and started to walk towards the place where Matt was having his concert. When Tai got there, the concert was over, and Matt and Sora were sitting in back, talking.  
"I really liked your concert, Matt." Said Sora  
"Thanks, I thought it was pretty good too." Matt then looked at Sora's face, which had a troubled look on it. "What's wrong Sora?"  
"Well, Tai found out about us dating each other."  
"Oh no, how did he take it?"  
"Well, he didn't seem to mind, but he had that look on his face that said, How could you do that? Look Matt, it's getting pretty late, I better go home. Talk to ya tomorrow, okay?"  
"Bye Sora"  
"Bye Matt" Sora then left, but Matt remained there.   
About ten minutes after Sora had left, Tai came out of hiding. Trying very hard to hold back his anger, Tai went up to Matt.  
"Hi, Matt how are you doing?"  
"Look, Tai, I'm sorry, but I really like Sora."  
"I understand, and I wanted to talk to you about that."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah" said Tai. Tai then punched Matt in the face, and tackled him onto the ground. All the while, he kept punching Matt and yelling things at him.  
"You bastard Matt. How could you do that to me. You knew that I liked her, why did you have to like her too?!" Tai then stopped beating up Matt, and knelt down on the ground and started crying.  
"Every girl in Odaiba liked you, you could have picked any one of them, but you just had to pick Sora."  
Feeling bad for Tai, and because he was bleeding, Matt left.  
Meanwhile, at Ken's house:  
"Got any threes Yolei?" Asked Davis  
"No, no, no!"  
"All you have to do is say go fish"  
"I'll never learn this game."  
"Man TK is great. Thought Kari. I love him so much. But does he love me too? I'm afraid that if I ask him on a date, he might say no. I think I'll stay quiet for now.....  
"Hello? Kari?" Said Yolei.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have any tens?"  
"Yeah, here."  
"Yes, I win!"  
"Uh Yolei, you just have one pair. We keep on playing until no cards are left." Said Ken.  
"Oh."  
"Well, its getting late. We should all probably go home." Said TK. They all thanked Ken for a great party and went home.  
Back at the Kamaya residence, Kari was just getting in. Nobody was home, so Kari went into her room and wrote in her diary.  
Dear Diary,   
Today was a fun day, I went to Ken's Christmas party. It was fun, but I was really glad that TK was there. I absolutely love TK, but does he love me too? I have to find out someday. Then, I will be the luckiest girl in the world. As for Davis, I am beginning to hate him even more. He just doesn't get it that I don't like him. I got to admit though, at least he's not afraid to tell the person he loves that he loves her, unlike me. Someday, I will tell TK, but I have to make sure that he loves me too.  
Just as she was finishing writing in her diary, she heard someone come in. She quickly hid her diary. Tai came in their room, with his head hanging low. Kari noticed this and quickly went over to him.  
"What's wrong Tai?"  
"It's just, I found out today that Matt and Sora were dating."  
"They are? But I thought that Sora liked you."  
"I thought the same thing."  
"How did you find out, Tai?"  
"Right before Matt's concert, she told me."  
"I'm so sorry Tai."  
"Kari, listen to me. Do you love anyone?"  
"What ever gave you that idea?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, I read your diary, and I know that you love TK."  
"You read my diary?!!!!!!!"  
"Shutup, now listen to me. Tomorrow, go over to TK's house and tell him you love him."  
"I can't do that, what if he doesn't love me?"  
"Trust me Kari, it is better to know that he doesn't love you now then to find out that he is dating your best friend."  
"But TK is my best friend, he can't date himself."  
"I mean your best girl friend."  
"TK is going to date Yolei?"  
'Just listen to me Kari. TK and you are best friends, you know already that he likes you."  
"I know that he likes me, but I want to know if he loves me."  
"That is why you are going to go to his house tomorrow, and ask him if he loves you. I don't want you to turn out how I feel right now."  
"Okay Tai, I'll do it."  
At the Takaishi house:  
Ring, ring.  
"Takaishi residence, TK speaking"  
"Uh hi TK this is Matt."  
"What do you want? Mom isn't here right now."  
"I don't care, I want to talk to you."  
"What do you want Matt?"  
"Listen, do you love anybody?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Who?"  
"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you."  
"Look, I already know that it is Kari."  
"How did you know?!"  
"Well, you stare at her every five seconds."  
"Oh. Why did you need to know that?"  
"Look TK, I want you to do something. Ask her out."  
"What! I can't. What if she doesn't love me?"  
"TK, you have to before Davis does. Tai found out that Sora and me were dating, and he took it pretty hard. He beat me up. I don't want you to end up like Tai did."  
"But wont Davis feel like Tai does if I go out with Kari?"  
"Yes, but you deserve her more than Davis does. You to have been best friends ever since you were eight, and I think you care more about her than Davis does. So tomorrow you have to go up to Kari and ask her if she loves you."  
"What are you nuts?!"  
"TK promise me you will, before it is too late."  
"Okay, I promise."  
The next day:  
Ring, ring  
"Hello, Ishida residence, Matt here."  
"Matt, it's TK. I can't do it."  
"You have to do it. Do you want Kari going out with Davis?"  
"Is there any other way?"  
"How about this. I'll call Tai and have him ask Kari if she loves you."  
"But Tai probably wont talk to you."  
"Don't worry, I'll think of a way."  
"I still don't think this is such a".......Click.  
"Well, my life as I know it is over. I just know that Kari wont love me.  
At the Kamaya house:  
"Tai, I can't ask him."  
"You have to. do you want to end up like me?"  
"No, but I just know he............Ring, ring.  
"Hold on sis."  
"Kamaya residence, Tai speaking."  
"Tai, it me, Matt."  
"Oh, what do you want?"  
Look Tai, I know you are still mad at me and everything, but can you do me a favor?"  
"What do you want?"  
"My little brother loves your sister, but he doesn't want to ask her if she loves him."  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Kari its Matt. TK wants to know if you love him, because he really loves you."  
"He does?!"  
"Yeah."  
"Look Matt, I'll tell TK what I think about him."  
"Okay"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
"He loves me he loves me he loves me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tai, TK loves me!!!!!! I got to call him right now."  
"Wait, I've got a better idea."  
TK received an e-mail from Kari on his D-terminal. It said meet me at primary village.  
"Well, she is going to tell me that she hates me, and never wants to speak to me again. Digi-port open."  
When he arrived in primary village, he saw Kari sitting under a tree.  
"Merry Christmas Kari."  
"Merry Christmas TK"  
"I guess Matt called."  
"Yeah, and I just wanted to say, that, I love you too."  
"You do!!!!"  
"Yeah. They then hugged, and after a while they let go."  
"TK, let's take a walk."  
"So how's Tai doing? Matt told me all about it."  
"Well, yesterday he was so sad that he told me to go over your house and ask if you love me, so I wouldn't turn out like he did."  
"Yeah Matt told me the same thing, but I couldn't do it, so he called for me."  
"Well, TK, you can help me out on something. I am going to have a Christmas party, and I was wondering who I should invite. Well, Cody, Yolei, Ken, You, Joe, and Izzy. I don't know if I should invite Matt and Sora because of Tai, and I don't know if I should invite Davis because of us."  
"Well, I think inviting Matt and Sora should be up to Tai, and for Davis, nobody knows that we are now dating, so we could always tell him later."  
"Okay, so invite Davis, and leave inviting Matt and Sora to Tai. Well, I got to go invite everyone to this party."  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight, and remember, don't tell anyone that we are dating."  
"I won't. Oh, and the party is at seven bye TK."  
They both went back into the real world, and went home. At TK's house, his mom was at work so he yelled very loud "SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!!" and started dancing all around the house.  
When Kari got home, Tai was still laying in his bed.  
"Still bummed out about yesterday?" Kari asked. Tai didn't reply.  
"So I guess you wont want to invite Matt and Sora to our Christmas Party tonight."  
"Invite them, they probably won't come anyway."  
"Okay Tai."  
Back at TK's house, TK was frantically trying to find something to wear. After trying on everything he had, he decided to wear a gray sweater with black jeans. He wrote a note to his mother saying where he was going, and took off for Kari's house. He ran as fast as he could, and got to Kari's house at 7:01.  
"Hi Kari, sorry I'm late."  
"Uh, TK it's only 7:01, you're not late."  
"Oh, is anybody else here?"  
"Besides Tai no."  
"Okay good. Now we don't have to act like were not dating anymore........Ding dong. Damn"  
"Hi Kari, Hi TS."  
"Hi Davis" Said Kari  
"Hello Davis." Groaned TK  
'"What's his problem?" Asked Davis  
"It's nothing." Said Kari  
A few minutes later everyone showed up, even Matt and Sora.  
"Matt, what are you doing here?" Asked TK.  
"I need to talk to Tai. By the way, how did it go with Kari?"  
"Shhh nobody knows so keep your mouth quiet."  
"Gotcha."  
Tai was still in bed. He was dressed, but still just laying there. While Matt and Sora were inside Tai's room, everyone else was in the living room talking.  
"What do you two want?" Asked Tai  
"Look Tai, me and Matt are both sorry that we hurt you, but you see, I've liked Matt longer than I've liked you. And when Matt asked me out, I couldn't say no because I liked him."  
"I see. Now if you don't mind, I would like to be alone."  
Matt and Sora both left Tai there, feeling very bad for what they just told him.  
"So how did it go?" Asked Kari  
"I think that we've just made it worse." Said Sora  
"I better take a look at him."  
When she went in, she heard Tai say "She liked Matt better. All these years when I thought she liked me. I was wasting my time. How could I have been so stupid. why would she want me when she could have a rock star that is going to be famous someday. Kari then walked out of the room.  
"You know what Sora, I believe you two have just made it worse indeed."  
When she went back into the other room, everybody was partying, but wanted to know how Tai was doing. She told them that he wanted to be left alone. TK was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of punch, and she sat down beside him.  
"You know TK, when we tell Davis that we are dating he is going to be just like Tai is."  
"I know. But we have to tell him sooner or later."  
"We should probably tell him tonight, just as he is going home"  
"Okay, but you're the one to tell him, Kari."  
"No way you are going to tell him."  
"Why don't we both tell him?"  
"Fine by me TK."  
"Look Kari, this may sound weird, but you should probably go dance with him. I mean, in a couple hours we are going to break his heart."  
"Yeah, it's the least we can do."  
"Hey Davis, do you want to dance?"  
"Kari I would love to!"  
Davis danced with Kari, unaware that in a few hours his heart would be broken.  
It was 11:30 and everybody started to say good-bye, and TK was about to tell Davis to wait, when Kari stopped TK.  
"I can't do it, not today."  
"Okay Kari, we'll tell him some other day."  
It was 11:55, and everyone went home except TK. He was sitting on the couch, talking with Kari.  
"I still think that tonight was the best time to tell him Kari."  
'Maybe, but I think that we should let him find out on his own, like the way Tai did."  
Just then, the clock dinged midnight, it was Christmas day.  
"It's getting pretty late, I should go home."  
"Okay, Merry Christmas"  
"Merry Christmas Kari"  
"Wait TK, look up."  
TK did, and noticed that mistletoe was hanging above them. When he looked back down, Kari had a smile on her face, and the two kissed for about a minute. Afterwards, TK went home, and thought about Davis.  
"Should I tell him, or let him find out on his own? Matt will know what to do. I'll call him tomorrow." He then went to sleep.  
In Tai and Kari's room, Tai was still sad. He was feeling better though, so Kari asked him what she should do about Davis.  
"Tell him tomorrow." Said Tai.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, goodnight Tai."  
"Maybe for you."  
The next morning:  
Ring, ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Matt, its me TK. I want to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Should I tell Davis that Kari and me are dating or let him find out on his own?"  
"Um, I think you should probably tell him."  
"Okay Matt. Thanks."  
"Anytime little bro."  
Kari went over to TK's house to decide what they should do about Davis.  
"Matt told me that we should tell him."  
"Tai said the same thing, but I just don't think I could."  
"Wait, we could have someone else tell him."  
"Who TK?"  
"I don't know, how about Yolei?"  
"Why her?"  
"Well, she hates Davis. She would probably do it."  
"Hey, you're right. I'll call her right now."  
Ring, ring.  
"Hello?"  
"Uh, hi Yolei, this is Kari."  
"Hi Kari, what's up?"  
"Well, I need you to do me a favor. Would you go to Davis and tell him that me and TK are dating?"  
"You two are dating? Davis won't like that idea very much."  
"I know. That is why I need you to tell him."  
"Uh, okay Kari, but it's your fault if he kills himself."  
"Okay, bye."  
"Bye."  
TK and Kari sat there, waiting for Yolei to call back. About ten minutes later, she called.  
"How did it go?"  
"Well Kari, I'm pretty sure he is still holding the phone with his mouth wide open."  
"That bad?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, thanks Yolei. Bye."  
"Bye."  
"How did Davis take it Kari?"  
"Not so good."  
Just then, there was a knock at the door. TK opened it and Davis tackled him.  
"How could you do that to me? For the past two years I had a crush on her, and now you steal her away from me."  
Kari pulled Davis off of TK. Then TK said:  
"Listen to me Davis. You may have had a crush on her for two years, but I had a crush on her for four. Ever since that day when we had that last battle with Piedmon, and she wouldn't let go of me, I liked her. I was just shy for all these years, so rightfully she should date me."  
"Yeah and um Davis, ever since that day too I've liked TK. I've liked you Davis, but not the same way I've liked TK."  
"I can't believe it. Kari you never liked me?" He then ran off towards home.  
TK and Kari sat on his couch in silence, thinking about what happened.  
"Wait a minute, TK what did I just tell Davis?"  
"You just told him that you never really liked him."  
"Oh. TK, could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure. What is it you want me to do?"  
"If I ever tell someone that liked me for two years that I never liked them to that person's face, smack me as hard as you can."  
"Okay Kari."  
The two sat in silence for a couple more minutes, thinking about what Davis must be feeling at that time. Then Kari spoke up.  
"TK, when you said you loved me ever since that day with Piedmon, were you telling the truth?"  
"Yeah, how about you?"  
"Of course. Would I ever lie to you?"  
"After what you did to Davis, you could be capable of anything."  
"TK."  
"Of course you wouldn't lie to me Kari."  
"Kari you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm really glad that we are dating."  
"Me too. I've got to go now TK, it is Christmas you know."  
"Okay but first, this is for you."  
TK handed her a box, which inside was a golden necklace.  
"TK it's beautiful." She put it on, and then the two kissed, hoping it would never end.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think of it? It was kind of weird that there Were no digimon in it. If I ever write another story, I will put digimon in it. If you have any ideas about what I should write about, please e-mail me. 


End file.
